


call my bluff and have my back everyday

by gertstarlight



Series: felt the stars align when your lips touched mine [5]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, in a world where rick gets emancipated and probably gets to live w pat and barb, sorta their first kiss but i’ve written three other first kisses for them so, wrote some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertstarlight/pseuds/gertstarlight
Summary: The plan was simple: meet Beth at her locker and go get some stuff from the grocery store. It would take his mind off worrying too much. Simple was easier said than done.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: felt the stars align when your lips touched mine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833016
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	call my bluff and have my back everyday

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet also has some texts for added context and they are in my tumblr (gertstarlight)

Today was the day.  
The day Pat would finalize the details of Rick’s emancipation.  
The day Rick would barge into his house and kick out his worst nightmare.  
The day Rick would be free. 

The plan was simple: meet Beth at her locker and go get some stuff from the grocery store. It would take his mind off worrying too much. Simple was easier said than done. He spent the day tapping pencils, shaking his heel, glancing impatiently at clocks and waiting for the small text that could change his life.

The sun stuck high above their heads as the heat ran past his dark hoodie. Rick was still impatiently rolling his eyes while Beth’s shoulder bumped against his own. The two were walking to the grocery store when Rick’s phone buzzed. Turning to Beth, his face turned sour as he looked for comfort in her words.

“Hey you’re gonna make it, I promise,” she calmed his nervous bitterness with sweet reassurance. 

“It’s not gonna be what I wanna hear”

“Rick stop saying that, like I said before, it’s probably good news!”

In a few shuttered movements, his unsteady hands open the message from Pat. He smiles a relief and that’s all it takes for Beth to know. Just a breath of happiness tells her that he is no longer related to his worst enemy. 

“YOU SEE I TOLD YOU!”

Beth’s screech of excitement is followed by her lunging forward to hug him. Crossing the blurred lines of whatever platonic relationship they had, her arms comfortably fit around his neck. He drops his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his hands around her waist and closing his tired eyes in joy. 

“You were right, thanks” he huffs out softly in her ear. 

Neither one pulls away for a moment but when they do, their cheeks brush. Nose to nose they stay with the air of euphoria circling them and the excitement beating in their hearts. 

The joyous occasion called for some of her celebratory cookies, not the start of a complicated ‘will they won’t they’ romance. Tossing aside all the worries, he leans in just as her chin tilts up. Their lips touch softly halfway, in a moment just for them. 

It caught them both off guard, Rick could taste the little sweet mint on the edge his lips from her lip balm. The minute of pure happiness they shared had left them both blushing. Creating some distance between their blushing smiles, the face forward and start walking. Their heads hung low in light chuckles, their hands interlaced and their hearts full of hopes for the first time. They were gonna make it and he finally knew that.


End file.
